The use of transparent glazing material utilizing polycarbonate resin as a structural component for windows, windshields, and the like are well known. While these polycarbonate resins are easily fabricated into the desired shape and have excellent physical and chemical properties, such as being less dense than glass and having more breakage resistance than glass, their abrasion, scratch and mar resistance is relatively low.
In order to overcome this relatively low scratch and mar resistance, various coatings have been applied to these polycarbonate resins. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,838, 3,986,997, and 4,027,073 disclose a coating composition and technique for the application of organopolysiloxane coatings onto these surfaces. While these coatings have many desirable properties, e.g., they are hard, mar-resistent, scratch-resistant, and chemical solvent resistant, these organopolysiloxane coatings do not in all instances possess the desired degree of uniform adherence to and durability on the polycarbonate surfaces. There is a need for polycarbonate articles having uniformly, tenaciously and durably adhered scratch, mar, and chemical or solvent resistant coatings thereon, and it is a primary object of the present invention to provide such articles and a relatively simple and economical process for producing these articles.